Number One Crush
by Sid Vicious Sly
Summary: Sometimes love is just not meant to be. VB


Sometimes love is just not meant to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
Part One of ??  
  
WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE/CANNOT HANDLE UNFUFILLED YURI, OR YURI/YAOI IN GENERAL. I'M BLOODY UNSYMPATHETIC TO YOUR PLEAS, AND DO EXPECT PUBLIC HUMILIATION IF I RECEIVE FLAMES.  
  
  
  
Number One Crush By Sid Vicious Sly  
  
She sat in the bedroom loaned to her by the Briefs' family, frowning severely at the starry --yet unfortunately moonless-- sky through her window, and trying to ignore the noises being made by her neighbors at this late hour.  
  
"Oh! Harder Yamucha!" A shrill voice cried out. She cringed from her place on the bed.  
  
**She'll never say such things to you.** a voice in the back of her head hissed, sounding remarkably like Frieza.  
  
She shook her head roughly, as if to dislodge the owner of the voice from skull.  
  
**I don't need her. I don't WANT her.She's too bossy, too loud, she's female!**  
  
**I'm sure you wouldn't mind if she were about to climax in your bed. like she did just now. My, she does have a set of lungs, doesn't she?**  
  
**Her parents have probably heard her howling, and they're halfway across this dirt clod right now.** Her lip curled up in a smirk.  
  
**It turns you on though, I can tell. The idea of fondling those magnificent breasts of hers has you about coming in your pants.**  
  
Her expression soured immediately. She wasn't interested in females, she reminded herself sharply.  
  
**It's just their musks; I can smell them through the goddamn walls. Stupid horny Chikyuu-jinn."** She responded tartly.  
  
**They're not the only horny ones, Saiya-jinn no Hime.**  
  
She scowled fiercely, having nothing to throw back at that remark, as she crawled under the sheets, and tried vainly to venture into the realm of sleep.  
  
***(-I-)**(-I-)***  
  
The wedding was solidly boring event in itself. She was bedecked in gaudy pink taffeta gown that made her want to retch, and forced to stand holding a bouquet of annoyingly fragranced flowers as they waited for the bride.  
  
Humans were uncompromisingly dull compared to Saiya-jinns, Vegeta thought as Dr. Briefs escorted his daughter slowly up the aisle to her groom. She'd gleaned from Bulma's mother that there would be no tests over flames of the other's endurance and commitment.  
  
The minister babbled on endlessly it seemed on devotion, but if they thought that a little piece of metal wrapped about their fingers could keep them faithful, then they were fools.  
  
She moved about the over-elaborate ceremony numbly, trailing out after the bride as she and her husband were loaded into a limousine. She was tossed in with Krillen and Kakarotto's bitch of a wife in their small car as they made their way to the reception. Vegeta would have left earlier, to somewhere without so many annoying people buzzing about, but large amounts of food were promised, and that was not something she could turn down lightly. Especially when Mrs. Briefs was cooking it.  
  
"You could at least endeavor to smile at Bulma's wedding, Vegeta." Chichi scolded sharply, drawing Vegeta's attention away from the window where she was embarrassed to admit she'd lost herself.  
  
"Piss off." She grumbled, turning her concentration back towards the quickly shifting landscape outside. She wished she'd been allowed to fly.  
  
Gohan snickered beside her, he was becoming a teenager, and beginning to resent his mother rigid control over him.  
  
***(-I-)**(-I-)***  
  
She had thought the ceremony in itself was dull, the reception afterwards was worse, even with Mrs. Briefs' food. The dining hall was packed with people who were chatting about how it was about time that the two (who were oh so obviously in love) got married.  
  
Then there was the dancing. All the humans seemed to be swaying about to their screeching overly romantic music. It was starting to give her a migraine. Then there were Yamucha's **other** friends, the ones he played that stupid human game with.  
  
Honestly, she had seen more intelligent males in Frieza's ranks. and Frieza like his fighters to have as little brainpower as possible. Look at the Ginyu Force for instance; they were all the definition of 'muscle-bound idiot'.  
  
While she had been a part of Frieza's army, they had known deep within their pea-sized minds, that making any sexual advance of any kind on her would end in pain and most likely death, if not from her, then from Nappa or Radditz, who felt it was their right as the last male Saiya-jinns that they be the only ones allowed to mate with her.  
  
Ugh, but these humans, with their gropes and lustful scents were absolutely disgusting. They had absolutely no respect for her either, acting as if she were somehow mentally incapacitated because they played games for a living.  
  
She withdrew to a corner with some weak alcoholic drink, and did her best to fade into the background and kill her headache.  
  
"What a frosty bitch, Yamucha, why didn't you warn me?"  
  
Vegeta turned head to where a few feet away Yamucha and one of his teammates who had 'hit' on her were talking.  
  
"Heh, that's Vegeta for you." Yamucha laughed.  
  
"So, you fuck her? You could give me some tips..." His friend hissed. Vegeta wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for her sharp ears.  
  
"No." Yamucha said nervously. "Why would you want her anyway? She'd break your dick off as soon as look at you."  
  
"A dyke then." The other man sighed. "Fucking lesbians, they're always the hot ones."  
  
For some reason a ball of ice seemed to form in her abdomen at these words. She'd heard them before of course, rumors of **that** sort had been perpetuated about her since she broke a man's neck for touching her wrong just after she'd entered puberty.  
  
She looked about the room, and noticed all the couples. She'd known they were there, naturally, but she'd never really **seen** them before. Men kissed women; lead them around, held them, touched them. Most shocking of all was that the women seemed to enjoy it. Was she the only one who thought being touched these males disgusting?  
  
If only Vejita-sei hadn't been blown to smithereens. she would have married by now to the most powerful male of her generation. She would have a strong heir to train, if not more.  
  
**But would you have been happy as little housewife, Saiya-jinn no Hime? You would have been the inferior one, no matter how powerful you were.** The unwanted voice returned with a vengeance.  
  
**Things are different here on Earth.I've more important things to do now, than procreation. and I'd, I'd hoped that.**  
  
**Hoped that your first lover would be a Saiya-jinn?** The internal voice sneered.  
  
**Naturally** She replied, desperately latching on the excuse. **I am Saiya- jinn no Hime, why would I **lower** myself ---**  
  
**As Saiya-jinn no Hime you should be concerned with the continuation of your line, it is your duty.yet you do not seek Kakarotto's company. He is virile, he is away from his 'wife', he is Super Saiya-jinn.yet you remain here on Chikyuu.**  
  
She could find no excuse for this, and panic began to press against her chest. She was not. was not.  
  
She found herself pulled by the upper arm by Mrs. Briefs. She was babbling something about --- throwing flowers? No, tossing the bouquet. she remembered this in the long-winded explanation Bulma had given her last night. This was how they picked those to mate next.  
  
Bulma was in her element, standing on the small podium, shining brightly in her white gown. Her hair was done up in an elaborate array of soft curls that framed her face perfectly. Her skin glowed a light peach in the harsh fluorescent lights of the room.  
  
The dress was exquisite on her, and if there had been just a few less frills, Vegeta could have sworn she was the Chikyuu-jinn incarnation of Braakoli, Saiya-jinn Goddess of fertility. She remembered praying in front of her icon with her mother, who begged for a son.  
  
She forcefully blinked as something hit her in the face. Instinctively, she reached out a hand to snatch it from the air. People were staring at her, talking about her, but she couldn't understand it. it all sounded so garbled.  
  
"Heh. Congratulations Vegeta, I guess you're going to get married next." Her attention turned to Kakarotto's brat, who was beaming at her innocently.  
  
She stared at the bouquet in her hand. the stems of the delicate peach roses had snapped in her tight grip, and she unconsciously loosened her grasp on them slightly.  
  
She found herself walking out of the reception hall in a stupor, the spray of flowers still clutched in her hand. Her mind, it seemed, to have downshifted to a neutral gear, for it seemed mere seconds had passed from her hasty exit to her arrival in front of the Capsule Corporation's newest spaceship.  
  
What was the point?  
  
She tossed the roses roughly to the side as she threw herself in the pilots seat. She needed to clear her head. She obviously was being driven mad with all the inactivity of living on Chikyuu. Something in the air must make all intelligent species barmy if she thought for one instant that she was in love with ---  
  
It was disgusting. The very idea made her sick. She just needed some fresh air.  
  
And while she was out getting this fresh air, if she happened to run into Kakarotto, well, she'd complete one obligation to her lineage.  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
